


Snowfall DadKakashi

by bevin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse Aftermath, Abuse and neglect not from Kakashi, Abuse from villagers, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Affectionate Kakashi, Aftermath, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Blood and Injury, Bullied Naruto, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Caring Naruto, Child Neglect, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Coping, Cruelty, Cute, Cute Uzumaki Naruto, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Fluff (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Have Issues (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Definition of deserving better, Don't mess with Kakashi's students, Don't mess with Naruto, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Naruto, Emotionally Hurt Naruto, Emotionally Repressed, Emotionally constipated Kakashi, Expandable, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Father Figure, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fatherly Kakashi, Fear, Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Healing, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Injured naruto, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kakashi Hatake acting as Naruto's Parental Figure, Kakashi acting as Naruto's Parental figure, Kakashi is NOT okay, Kakashi is bad at feelings, Kakashi loves Naruto, Kakashi loves Naruto like a son, Kakashi saves Naruto, Kakashi shows him otherwise, Light Angst, Loneliness, Loved Naruto, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Naruto & Kakashi - Freeform, Naruto Centric, Naruto Deserves Better, Naruto Matters, Naruto Matters to Kakashi, Naruto Needs Love, Naruto Uzumaki Is loved, Naruto and Kakashi - Freeform, Naruto believes that he's expendable, Naruto doesn't like himself, Naruto has Self- Worth Issues, Naruto hates himself, Naruto is Bad at Feelings, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto is hurting, Naruto is loved, Naruto is not coping, Naruto is not okay, Naruto is suffering, Naruto is the definition of deserving better, Naruto saves Kakashi, Naruto sickfic, Natuto feels, Neglect aftermath, Neglected Naruto Uzumaki, Oblivious, Obvious Naruto, Overprotective, Overprotective Kakashi, Overworked Naruto, Overworking, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Past Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Protective Father, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective fatherly figure, Protectiveness, Reckless Naruto, Resentment, Sad, Sad Kakashi, Sad Uzumaki Naruto, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Naruto, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth, Self-Worth Issues, Selfless, Selfless Naruto, Sensei - Freeform, Serious Injuries, Sick Character, Sick Uzumaki Naruto, Sickfic, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Snow, Snow and Ice, Team 7 - Freeform, Team 7 centric, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, They Heal Together, Threatening Kakashi, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, Worried Kakashi, caring kakashi, cruel - Freeform, cute naruto, dad kakashi, father Kakashi, feeling alone, he just doesn't see it, kakashi cares, lonely, lonely naruto, naruto - Freeform, naruto fanfic, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, naruto whump, neglected naruto, newfound family, no relationships - Freeform, originally a one-shot, parental figure, platonic, reckless, sick Naruto, they deserve better, they heal, touch starved naruto, villagers, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Kakashi Hatake wasn't blind to the horrors that Naruto's life possessed. At times the very knowledge of Naruto's suffering tore him apart.He saw how the blonde strayed away from touch almost expecting every feeling to be unfriendly.Saw how Naruto never allowed anyone to take care of him.It pained himBut this was just too much. He wasn't just going to sit here as the blonde suffered. Nor was he going to allow some unworthy villagers to harm his student further.Naruto would always be cared for as long as he was around. And he'd be sure that the sunshine blonde knew it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Snowfall DadKakashi

Powdery white snowflakes fell heavily coating the scenery into a vast white mural. The wind howled against the snow mimicking the snowflake's rage and sending them gliding away. 

A lone orange and black-clad figure staggered through the darkened alleyway. Specks of the snowflakes graced the vibrant sunshine blonde hair as the figure crossed his arms against his chest trying to keep what little warmth he had left. 

Naruto cursed to himself slightly at the frigid temperatures. His captivating cerulean eyes blinking as moisture coated his eyelashes. A single snowflake fell atop of the tip of his pink mottled nose causing him to sneeze once again. 

''Great,'' the charismatic blonde muttered sarcastically to himself while swiping at his nose. 

The last thing he needed was to get sick not when the villagers would use any weakness against him. The second anyone from the village found out he was sick the more he would become even more of a target. And while he usually wouldn't like to stray away from a challenge he refused to retaliate to the villagers. Not to mention he'd already had a few drunken men try to catch him off guard not long ago. And frankly, he didn't want to deal with it anymore the blood trickling from his forehead and pain that ebbed at his ribs was enough of a reminder of that. 

Momentarily ignoring the numbing coldness he couldn't help but take in how oddly beautiful evreything was. It was strangely silent as well aside from the small crunching sound his feet gave as they trudged through the snow. 

Damn Kaka Sensei making them train and of course, training just happened to end after the snow had created a winter wonderland of their village. The older man hadn't even bothered to show up on time and had left the second training was over. 

And damn himself for getting sick he'd always hated the rare moments that he did manage to get sick. It always just reminded him of how truly alone he was it reminded him that he wasn't worth anyone's time. That nobody wanted him no matter how much he cared for others or maintained his charismatic image. 

Nothing mattered when it came to him and he wasn't sure that he'd ever manage to get used to the constant neglect. 

His thoughts were cut off as violent coughing overtook his slender form. His eyes scrunched shut at the intensity. He pushed himself to continue towards his run-down apartment. His apartment that he hated with a burning passion and only went to because it provided him with a little more protection than anywhere else. 

Snowflakes continued to litter his skin before he picked up a sound that he'd become all too familiar with. cerulean eyes widened as he forced himself to sprint away from the rowdy sounds of villagers. They were on to his presence and from what he could tell were having a conversation about him that had fury welling up into his veins. 

He wasn't just the Kyuubi vessel and he wished people could see that. And yet here he was attempting to hide from the villagers for the very fact that that's all they'd ever see him as. 

It would never matter what he did for the village because it was never enough for anyone to spare him the slightest human decency. The sound of rapid footsteps was still hot on his trail as the rowdy mob began to grow. His thin wrists grasped at his ribs as he harshly sucked in a breath against the sharp pain of what was most likely a cracked rib. 

''Hey, demon brat!'' A taunting voice called out. The snicker that escaped his lips at the comment couldn't be helped because really demon brat was all that they could come up with by now? Even he could come up with something better than that and far more self-deprecating. 

Which he had done many times. 

He could feel the presence of someone right behind him, the footsteps no longer padding throughout the snow. He knew without a doubt that it was a villager just by the drunken stench the man radiated. Suppressing a heavy sigh he let out a ragged breath as the snowflakes continued trickling upon his small shoulders. As he tilted his head upwards he watched as the soft breath he'd let out clouded up against the cold air. The blood that coated his forehead and strands of his sunshine blonde hair mixed with the pure snow coating it a deep crimson. 

Grinning smugly he brought his arm closer to his throbbing ribs as he faced the villager defiantly trying to ignore how fatigued and under the weather he felt. 

Especially considering the stray man that had called out to him had an entire mob of villagers as support. 

''Hey,'' he called out mischievously tilting his head in innocence. '' Funny seeing you all here. '' 

His sarcasm was rewarded with utter chaos as cruel laughter and some rather colorful language was sent his way. The man's face that stood before him twisted with utter and animalistic rage. The man didn't even have to approach him after all he knew what was coming. Being beaten by the villagers wasn't new nor had it ever been it was almost a game at this point. Seeing just what set them off and what defused the situation even a little. 

He kicked at the crimson mottled snow while sniffling softly. Standing still against the heavy winds he awaited for the first punch. 

It came pouring onto his damaged body as did the second punch. The brutality within the assault upon his body knocking him off of his feet and onto the unforgiving coldness of the snow. Grunting softly as his vision blurred he spat out blood next to him. 

''Hah,'' He shouldn't be feeding into the villager's torment and he knew it. Yet he couldn't help himself as he propped himself up with his arm trying to take attention away from his rib. ''Is that all you got?'' 

Usually, the taunts had him wishing he'd just stayed silent in the first place. Nobody ever had mercy anyway not for a demon such as himself so to say that he was surprised when the third punch never came was an understatement. 

Thick silver hair met his wide eyes as he slowly but surely succumbed to unconsciousness his head lulling to the snow. 

''I suggest that you do yourself a favor by keeping your hands off of my student.''


End file.
